unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonus Episode
This is a bonus filler episode of unOrdinary. Unlike regular episodes, this one consists of ten mini-stories mostly in a more simplistic chibi art style. Summary 1 - Introduction uru-chan introduces three of the main characters of unORDINARY: Seraphina, who is super cool, John, the only person in the entire school who wears the school vest, and Arlo, one of the series' antagonists. 2 - App Store uru-chan asks Seraphina to show her (and the readers) how to find new games, to which Seraphina directs her to the app store on her phone and searches for "Pigs". 3 - Scary Movie Seraphina uses her ability to take an embarrassing photograph of John, who has been scared by the horror movie they are watching. 4 - L is for Loser When Arlo asks Elaine to describe John for him, she says that he is "your typical loser" and even has an "L" on his forehead, referring to his trademark loose lock of hair. 5 - Childhood A younger Blyke tries to imitate Son Goku's Kamehameha. 6 - Hot Chocolate Isen asks Blyke if he wants hot chocolate, then tells him to go make it himself when Blyke becomes touched. 7 - Boob Envy Seraphina enviously compares her breasts to Rein's sizeably larger ones. 8 - A Typical Day Doctor Darren is doing some work on his computer when a green-haired student falls through the roof with a bloodied forehead. Exasperated, he thinks to himself that he needs a new job. 9 - Morning Routine John gels his hair and shows us how he creates his signature forehead curl (Reference to Story 4). Many fans were annoyed by the fact that John didn't want to stop gelling his hair. 10 - Petition uru-chan hands John a huge list: the petition for him to stop gelling his hair. However, he outright refuses. Gallery Arlo fork Uruchan.jpeg|Arlo threatening Uru-chan with a fork Sera pigs appstore.jpeg|Seraphina looking up pig-themed games Sera jealous.jpeg|Seraphina is jealous of Rein for obvious reasons Loser.jpeg|Elaine explaining that John's lock of hair looks like an "L" No gel petition.jpeg|A petition for John to stop gelling his hair Sera Prank.jpeg|Seraphina using her ability to take a picture of a scared John UnOrdinary Blyke Goku.jpeg|Blyke is inspired by Son Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise. Trivia * This is the first bonus episode of unOrdinary. * This is the first in-story appearance of uru-chan's author avatar. * Isen imagined Arlo threatening him with a fork in Chapter 28, in a similar manner to the way he threatens uru-chan in the introduction. When Isen and Blyke first met Arlo, they disrespected him, causing Arlo to throw a metal fork at the wall behind them. * The bonus picture of Isen, Blyke, and Remi spending Christmas together might have been canon.https://www.instagram.com/p/BOf3F0cjrSP/?taken-by=uru.chan * The petition for John to stop gelling his hair is a reference to the multitude of comments supporting messy-haired John that appear in the comments section of almost every chapter. ** Uru-chan finally lets John's hair down in Chapter 40 References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Bonus Episodes